


Black Stage

by RunAwayInMay



Category: GOT7
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-24 23:20:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22086178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunAwayInMay/pseuds/RunAwayInMay
Kudos: 1





	Black Stage

“请你多多关照啊，Jackson。”

面前的人将姣好的天使脸庞对着他，放肆地勾起一边的嘴角，语气里带着几分恰到好处的暧昧。身后的手不怀好意地往他的后颈上使劲抓了一把，转而又温柔玩弄揉捏。

王嘉尔抬起头，对上了眼前人灼灼的目光。

夜是黑色的剧场，漆深的幕布拉开，白天无法见于人世的污浊不堪与肮脏混沌云云，通通被搬上墨调无影的舞台。在伸手看不见五指的黑暗深处，欲望无止境地爬上岸来，在一团黑沼中放荡起舞。

湿热的空气，粗重的呼吸，勾人的低吟，交织蔓生在角落的黑色隔间。

“段……段宜……恩。”可怜的人儿被压在墙边，从颤着的齿缝间挤出对方的名字，却串不成一个完整的名词。

姓名的主人听到这似乎烫人的字眼，又狠狠地朝前顶了顶，直到把怀中人的咬字全部化为一声绵长的凄吟，才满意地退了退身子，尚给他余留喘口气的时间。

他顺着王嘉尔的侧脸吻过去，用温润的嘴唇包裹住他的喘息，再低下头吮吸他不住滚动的喉结。一只手缓缓从其腰部向前滑伸，轻柔而温和，直到触碰到对方的一团炙热。

“啊……”王嘉尔努力克制住叫声，身体敏感而诚实地剧烈抖动。

“这么硬啊，”段宜恩挑起眉嘲弄地一笑，“想放出来吧？”

王嘉尔虚弱地点点头。段宜恩把他翻转过来，正面对着自己。他蹲下身子，含住眼前的物什。舌苔不停翻动，柔软的唇面兀自覆住，或是舌尖轻点，或是牙尖用力一咬。他饶有兴致地感受着王嘉尔对自己的强烈回应。在王嘉尔满足的长叹声下，段宜恩把他的东西全盘接收。未理会嘴角微微残余的白浊，他一起身又吻住了王嘉尔红润诱人的嘴唇，逼他体验自己的味道。

“还要吗？”问出声之后，段宜恩突然觉得自己今晚有些过分温柔了。往日他总把形形色色的身下之人操得百般求饶，现在竟一而再再而三地争取对方的意见，这太不像他了。所以他没再等待王嘉尔的回答，又不留余地地向前一探，直触他最深处的敏感点。王嘉尔自然承受不住这场没有预告的猛烈攻势，一个欠身跌在肮脏冰冷的水泥地面。段宜恩也顺势贴了上去，将他压在身下。他掰弄着王嘉尔的手，把他引到两人的结合处，在他耳边细语，“太湿了，宝贝。”

段宜恩原本想直接射在里面，但看见王嘉尔因为生理泪水而湿漉漉的狗狗眼睛，最终没能忍心。完事之后，他掏出纸巾把两人身上的污浊擦去，再拉上王嘉尔的内裤，帮他扣好皮带。

“明天见。”段宜恩丢下一句话，转身走了。

王嘉尔其实不知道事情为什么会变成这样。今天第一次来酒吧当驻唱，交班后就和初次见面的调酒师来了一炮。明明滴酒未沾，神志清醒得很，竟然就乖乖被段宜恩骗进了储物间，鬼使神差地任由他把自己撞在坚硬的墙面上，没有丝毫抵抗。也许是酒吧晕眩晃眼的氛围，又或许是自己太久没做了吧。

不过……真的很爽。

见鬼。王嘉尔从不允许欲望战胜理智，他向来有着极强的自制力和高度的自我约束，所以也从未和恋人以外发生过关系。

也许……除了欲求不满这块，自己还可能是着了段宜恩的迷。

怎么说呢，他觉得段宜恩还挺特别。跳跳糖吃过没有？把一袋儿糖粒一咕噜囫囵进嘴里，立马触了电似的在口腔蹦起来，轰轰烈烈的。但等后劲儿过了，味蕾又能尝到它甜丝丝的滋味儿。段宜恩就是这样，给他的感觉强势又刺激，末了还顺带着点邪魅和温柔，与他的天使脸蛋极不相称。然而，也正是这种强烈的冲突对比，让人更加……欲罢不能。

冷不丁地，王嘉尔的脑海里响起了他临走前的那句话：“明天见。”

这是什么意思？到底他们只是419的关系，还是段宜恩想做他的长期炮友？想到以后每天都得和他见面，王嘉尔情绪有些复杂。虽然他很享受这种新奇体验的快感，但他还是不大喜欢这种不正当关系。再者说了，他真害怕自己陷进去。他很清楚，段宜恩一看就不是第一次做这种事了，谁去谁来他都无所谓，最后受伤的只能是自己。和前任刻骨铭心的教训让他深刻明白了这一点。所以他决定，明天不论怎样先和段宜恩说说清楚，一次的意外就当作什么也没有发生，以后还能做好兄弟。

然而，等段宜恩第二次把他翻身压在熟悉的隔间，他早就被意乱情迷蛊惑，头脑一片空白了。这一次，段宜恩把两人身上的衣服扒了个精光，全数胡乱垫在冰凉的地面上。从门缝钻进来的光打在这对亲密无间的肉体之上，增添了些许情色的味道。他们的微弱的昏黄光束下审视着彼此的身体，以及无法抑制的充满情欲的表情。高潮一次又一次袭来，无数次的亲吻也无法满足空虚的实体。他们像幼稚的小孩儿，不知疲倦地重复着简单的游戏，只想无意义地紧紧相连。

所有的羞赧后悔都是清醒后的事。

他们没有立刻穿上衣服，只是静静地躺在皱缩成几团的衣服堆里，精疲力竭地喘着气。

“你刚才想跟我说什么？”段宜恩突然问道。

“什么？”王嘉尔一下子没反应过来。

“就是……我把你拽过来的路上，你好像一直想说什么。后来我嫌吵就把你嘴堵上了。”

……这人还挺直白。

王嘉尔一下子哽住，不知道还要不要说清这事儿。但要是不抓住机会，明天大概又要重蹈覆辙了吧。

“马克哥，我们是最后一次了吧？再继续下去好像不太行呢。”

段宜恩淡淡地扫了王嘉尔一眼，一句话也没说，默默起身把一件件衣服从他身下扯出来穿好，咣当一声甩门而出。

操，拔吊无情。

段宜恩也整不清楚自己这性子。其实他对床伴是丝毫不挑剔的，那玩意儿能用就行。但王嘉尔在明面上把他拒绝之后，他的心里还是非常不舒服的。王嘉尔嘴很甜，抹了蜜似的，听话又主动，干那事儿的时候总让自己很亢奋，很合自己的拍子。好不容易碰上这样的佳人，又让他给逃了，自己真挺不舍得的。

不成，能让自己上两次，还想装什么正人君子？大不了就霸王硬上弓。

王嘉尔，你跑不掉的。

过了两天，王嘉尔看段宜恩没什么动作，知道他确实接受了自己的话。不过，意识到段宜恩甚至连看都没有看自己一眼，王嘉尔心里有些不是滋味。好歹是干过两炮的人，怎么能一点感情都没有呢？王嘉尔这人最受不了人家冷落他，于是唱歌的时候，他较劲似的眼睛一直盯着段宜恩的方向看，想用烟嗓和眼神把他挠的心痒痒。

？无动于衷？这人还真是冷酷。

下了班，王嘉尔在夜风里往家走。不过他总觉得身后有什么东西跟着自己，不由得加快步伐，挑人多的路赶回家。把家门一关，他心里才踏实下来。

过了一会有人敲门。王嘉尔心里一紧，打算去厨房把菜刀放在身边。

“是我。”段宜恩的声音在门外响起。

王嘉尔开了门。闯进来的那人一边用脚把门揣上，一边用凶狠的亲吻回应着这个折磨了他两天的妖精。

“浴室在哪儿？”段宜恩微微放开他，问道。

王嘉尔向里指了指，于是身上的衣服迅速被一件一件扔在从客厅到厕所的路上。

热水从花洒喷涌而出，氤氲的雾气在淋浴间弥漫。唇舌相接，一切在水流的作用下显得更加暧昧。他们相互尽情抚摸着，似要把对方的每一寸皮肉绽开才肯罢休。擦干洗净又转移阵地至床面，他们像动物一样交姌，性事让他们乐此不疲。

晚上段宜恩没有走。他随便套了件王嘉尔的T恤裤衩，内裤也顺便穿了他的。他背对着王嘉尔睡下，却感受到一双手环住了他的腰。

很久没有这么踏实的感觉。段宜恩揽过王嘉尔的手，沉沉睡去。

第二天他们一直在床上赖到了下午。不过酒吧的工作本就让作息颠倒。段宜恩醒来的时候发现自己正对着那个毛茸茸的小脑袋，他忍不住亲上了小脑袋下的一双睡眼。

“唔……”王嘉尔不乐意地睁开眼睛，对上了一张好看的脸。他撅起嘴巴亲亲对方的嘴唇。

随后他意识到这样的行为有点类似于情侣，于是下意识把身体往后缩了缩。

“怎么了？”段宜恩皱了皱眉头。

“不是……我想知道，我们这样算什么关系？”

段宜恩轻笑一声，又凑近在他脸上亲了一口，“你想是什么关系就是什么关系。”

“那如果我想的是情侣关系呢？”王嘉尔直勾勾地盯着段宜恩的眼睛，等着他的回答。

段宜恩沉默了一会儿，然后一字一顿地说，“我不介意。”

王嘉尔嗤嗤地笑起来，一个打滚往段宜恩的怀里钻，“那就是了呗。”

段宜恩摩挲着王嘉尔的头发，静静地看着他。没想到自己有朝一日也能获得一个极品小男友，看来他原本安静的世界会热闹很多了。

不过王嘉尔下一句话差点没让他喷饭。

“对了……那个……

“今晚我能在上面吗？”

段宜恩像噎了一口，无语地看着王嘉尔。

“想都别想。”他又覆了上去。


End file.
